


Here The Fairytale Unfolds

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix about Le Cirque des Rêves (the Circus of Dreams) from The Night Circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here The Fairytale Unfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Places challenge at waywardmixes. Mild spoilers for the book. Extremely picspam heavy.

**Le Cirque des Rêves** (the Circus of Dreams) is the titular setting of Erin Morgenstern's fantasy novel The Night Circus.

The circus was created to be both a sophisticated spectacle unlike anything the world has ever seen before and the stage for a secret contest between two real magicians.

The circus arrives without warning, open only at night, constructed entirely in black and white, using tricks of light and actual magic to enchant it's audience. It soon develops a following who call themselves the rêveurs (dreamers): some of whom try to follow the circus on it's unpredictable route and they attend it wearing black or white or grey with a splash of red to identify each other.

Its attractions include a carousel which is half clever engineering and half real magic, a fantastical labyrinth, a blooming garden made entirely of ice, a pool of tears which takes sorrow into itself and a tent where performers execute impossible feats with flickering flames. It is a once in a lifetime experience.

Here the fairytale unfolds.

 

 

 

    

  


 

 

 

 

 

[Here The Fairytale Unfolds](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/here-the-fairytale-unfolds?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
